familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
St. Charles, Illinois
| footnotes = }} St. Charles is a Chicago suburb in Kane and DuPage counties of Illinois, United States, and is roughly west of Chicago on Illinois Route 64. According to a U.S. Census Bureau estimate in July 2012, the city has a total population of 33,327. The official city slogan is Pride of the Fox, after the Fox River that runs through the center of town. St. Charles is part of a tri-city area along with Geneva and Batavia, all western suburbs of similar size and relative socioeconomic condition. History Early history St Charles was the location of the Indian community for the chief of the Pottawatomie that inhabited the area. A city park overlooking the river was dedicated to this Indian past.1917 Automobile Blue Book vol. c, page 274 After the Black Hawk War in 1832, the entire area of the Fox Valley was opened to American settlement. Evan Shelby and William Franklin staked the first claim in what is now St. Charles in 1833. They came back in 1834 with their families from Indiana, and were joined by over a dozen other families later that year. The township was initially known as Charleston, but this name was already taken by the downstate city of Charleston, Illinois so the name of St. Charles (suggested by S. S. Jones, a lawyer) was adopted in 1839. St. Charles became incorporated as a city in 1834, 3 years before the city of Chicago. Underground Railroad Several "stations" of the slavery-era Underground Railroad were in St. Charles homes, complete with tunnels and false doorways; there was also an open abolitionist group called the Kane County Anti-Slavery Society, founded in 1842, with about 180 members. Transportation history St. Charles was a very isolated place early on in its existence. The village was located three days away from Chicago, and the Fox River was not navigable for large boats. By the 1850s, St. Charles had begun construction of a plank road to Sycamore but turned down an offer by the Galena and Chicago Union Railroad to construct a line through the town, which was eventually built in nearby Elgin. Lack of regional connections in the early years kept the town relatively small. St. Charles was without a railroad until 1871 when a branch line from Geneva was constructed, and was without a direct connection to Chicago until the 1880s with the coming of the Chicago Great Western Railway. Streetcar lines along the Fox River between Elgin and Aurora were built through the city in 1896, operated by the Aurora, Elgin and Fox River Electric company. A direct automobile route to Chicago, which eventually became Route 64 (Main Street), was constructed in 1920. Four Illinois state routes, including Routes 64, 38 (Lincoln Highway), 25 (5th Avenue) and 31 (2nd Street) now run though the city. Two major Kane County roads also cut through the city; Randall Road on the west side and Kirk Road on the east side. Immigration history St. Charles was also the place of settlement for diverse groups of European immigrants, including those from Ireland and Sweden during the 1840s and 1950s, and later, groups from Belgium and Lithuania. Selected census results for St. Charles over time are: * 1850: 2,132 * 1860: 1,822 * 1880: 1,533 * 1890: 1,690 * 1900: 2,675 * 1910: 4,046 * 1920: 4,099 * 1930: 5,377 * 1940: 5,870 * 1950: 6,709Source through 1950: John Clayton, The Illinois Fact Book and Historical Almanac, 1673-1968 (S. Ill. Univ. Press: Carbondale IL, 1970), p. 39-44. * 1960: 9,269City of St. Charles - Economic Development Department * 1970: 12,928 * 1972: 14,239 * 1977: 16,145 * 1980: 17,492 * 1985: 18,266 * 1987: 20,383 * 1989: 21,992 * 1990: 22,620 * 1992: 23,847 * 1994: 25,282 * 1997: 26,286 * 2000: 27,896 * 2004: 32,134 * 2008 (est.) 32,829St. Charles city, Illinois - Population Finder - American FactFinder * 2010: 32,974 * 2012: 33,327 Geography St. Charles is located at 41°54'49" North, 88°18'39" West (41.913744, -88.31085). According to the 2010 census, the city has a total area of , of which (or 97.79%) is land and (or 2.14%) is water. Demographics According to the 2000 census, population density is . There are 11,072 housing units at an average density of 791.4 per square mile (305.6/km²). The racial makeup of the city is 93.81% White, 1.66% African American, 0.14% Native American, 1.79% Asian, 0.00% Pacific Islander, 1.66% from other races, and 0.94% from two or more races. 5.50% of the population are Hispanic or Latino of any race. There are 10,351 households out of which 36.4% have children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.1% are married couples living together, 8.0% have a female householder with no husband present, and 28.3% are non-families. 23.5% of all households are made up of individuals and 8.0% have someone living alone who is 65 years of age or older. The average household size is 2.62 and the average family size is 3.13. In the city the population is spread out with 27.8% under the age of 18, 7.4% from 18 to 24, 29.6% from 25 to 44, 25.0% from 45 to 64, and 10.2% who are 65 years of age or older. The median age is 37 years. For every 100 females there are 99.4 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there are 94.2 males. The median income for a household in the city is $75,181, and the median income for a family is $94,704.St. Charles 2005-2007 Census Estimates Males have a median income of $55,864 versus $35,134 for females. The per capita income for the city is $33,969. 3.4% of the population and 2.1% of families are below the poverty line. Out of the total population, 3.4% of those under the age of 18 and 3.9% of those 65 and older are living below the poverty line. Government and infrastructure State government The Illinois Youth Center St. Charles (IYC St. Charles), a juvenile correctional facility of the Illinois Department of Juvenile Justice, is in St. Charles. It opened in December 1904."Illinois Youth Center St. Charles." Illinois Department of Juvenile Justice. Retrieved on October 28, 2012. "4450 Lincoln Highway St. Charles, Il 60175" Education The public education system in St. Charles is operated by the Community Unit School District 303, which currently has twelve elementary schools: Anderson, Bell-Graham, Corron, Davis, Ferson Creek, Fox Ridge, Lincoln, Munhall, Norton Creek, Wasco, and Wild Rose. Plans for 2011-12 include combining the students from Davis and Richmond, changing grade levels at Richmond School to 3rd, 4th and 5th and at Davis to K, 1st and 2nd. There are three middle schools: Haines, Thompson and Wredling; and two high schools: St. Charles East, and St. Charles North. The Glenwood School for Boys and Girls has a campus in St. Charles known as the Rathje Campus named for the Frank C. Rathje family. St. Patrick Catholic School opened its doors in 1930 and currently serves about 500 students at the downtown campus. A "Building to do God's Work" campaign over recent years has resulted in a new school at the Crane Road location which will open its doors for the 2011/2012 school year with the capacity for over 800 students. There will be 27 classrooms intended for 3 rooms per grade. Features of the new school include a music room, expansive library learning center, computer and science labs, an art room equipped with a kiln, an atrium cafeteria and modern athletic facilities. St. Charles is part of Community College District 509 which is served by Elgin Community College. Culture Also home of the Kane County Fair in July and the Kane County Flea Market the first Sunday and preceding Saturday of every month. Downtown St. Charles' Lincoln Park serves as the central location for two annual citywide events: the Pride of the Fox RiverFest in June, and the Scarecrow Festival in October. St. Charles is also home to the Fox Valley Concert Band. Saint Charles is also home to the Arcada theatre, a notable attraction within the Fox River valley, where many famous performers have appeared including Martin Short, Joan Rivers, and Bill Cosby. Downtown St. Charles was named one of the region's "Top 10" by the Chicago Tribune for fine dining, arts and entertainment, recreational opportunities, unique shopping, and a lively nighttime personality.City of St. Charles - Community Profile Family Circle magazine named St. Charles #1 in its 2011 Annual Survey of Best Towns and Cities for families.http://www.familycircle.com/family-fun/travel/best-towns-for-families/?page=1 The comprehensive survey included communities from across the country and is featured in the magazine’s August 2011 issue. The communities in the magazine’s annual roundup of perfect places to call home combine affordable housing, good neighbors, green spaces, strong public school systems and giving spirits. The St. Charles Heritage Center maintains two small museums in historic local buildings. The St. Charles Public Library is nationally ranked among the best libraries in the U.S. and has earned a "three star" rating in the 2010 Library Journal Index. Located near downtown St. Charles, the library has a large collection of print materials, as well as DVDs, CDs, downloadable content, online research databases, and a genealogy collection. Programs and activities for children and adults are offered. Outreach Services can arrange special delivery options for those who have special circumstances, such as visual, mobility or hearing impairments. The Friends of the Library sponsors spring and fall book sales each year. In 2008, as part of a promotional effort by a local water gardening company, St. Charles named itself the water garden capital of the world.Aquascape, Inc., St. Charles, IL Named Water Garden Capital of the World, press release (April 26, 2008). St. Charles is home to the Q Center, a 95-acre conference site. Originally Arthur Andersen’s Center for Professional Education, it is now used by Accenture, and hosts meetings, conferences and executive learning for Fortune 500 companies, associations and social, military, education, religious and fraternal organizations from all over the world.http://www.qcenter.com/about-us/ Economy Top employers According to St. Charles' 2009 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report,City of St. Charles CAFR the top employers in the city are: Notable people * Edward J. Baker, wealthy benefactor; provided the funding several building in St. Charles; born and raised in St. Charles * Frantz Hunt Coe, physician, public official, and educator * John F. Farnsworth, Union Army general and US congressman; friend of Abraham Lincoln; lived in St. Charles * Dennis E. Fitch, off duty pilot that took critical actions to save lives during the United Airlines Flight 232 incident; born in St. Charles * Tera Moody, long distance runner * Karen Morrison-Comstock, Miss Illinois USA 1974, Miss USA 1974 * Michael J. Nelson, comedian and writer; (Mystery Science Theater 3000) * David Purcey, left-handed relief pitcher for the Toronto Blue Jays, Oakland Athletics, Detroit Tigers, Philadelphia Phillies, and Chicago White Sox * Matt Reynolds, relief pitcher for the Arizona Diamondbacks * Brian Wilson, singer and member of the Beach Boys; lived in St. Charles * Rick Wohlhuter, 1976 800m Olympic bronze medalist; born in St. Charles * Randy Wright, former professional American football quarterback, born and raised in St. Charles See also *Historic homes - The Colson House in St. Charles, Illinois, was constructed by John Fabian Colson in 1882. References External links * The city of St. Charles Homepage * St. Charles Community web site * School District 303's web site * St. Charles Public Library web site ** St. Charles Historic Buildings, St. Charles Public Library. * Downtown St. Charles Partnership * The St. Charles Heritage Center * St. Charles Convention & Visitors Bureau * Fox Valley Concert Band web site Category:Chicago metropolitan area Category:Cities in Illinois Category:Settlements established in 1834 Category:Cities in DuPage County, Illinois Category:Cities in Kane County, Illinois Category:St. Charles, Illinois Category:Settlements on the Underground Railroad Category:1834 establishments in Illinois